Passing Point
by Ashton Li
Summary: Sequel to "Breaking Point".   After Ryoma's death, Fuji finds himself not able to let go of the love he has for him. When his mind comes to the conclusion of what to do, it might not be the best answer...


**NOTE:**** First, this is the sequel to my fic "Breaking Point". Second, this is in Fuji's POV. Third, I do not own these characters or the Prince of Tennis. Fourth, a sequel was requested by ****-i-am-worthy-**** and this is what I managed to come up with. Five, just… forgive me. Enjoy~**

**Passing Point**

This feeling of warmth that wraps around me as I pull myself up and off my bed makes me quiver. Is it you? Are you trying to keep me warm even though my limbs are nothing but ice cold and numb? Every morning, I continue to wonder if you're high above the clouds... carefully watching over me. My heart still aches and craves within this never dying love for you. If I cry out to the heavens, would it be able to reach you even with how far you are from me now? I continue to attempt to make myself realize that you have passed and gone, but this heart of mine just refuses to listen. My entire being is far beyond its breaking point, and I feel myself continuing to fall from here. On the tennis courts, I still see your delicate figure. When I walk by your house, I can hear your overly cocky voice snickering at me. My mind always plays these tricks on me. When will I be able to let you go?

I wish for the rain every day. I wish for it to wash through my hair and cause all these memories to flow out of my mind. Who am I to deny myself of the precious times we've spent together? I think it's more so the fact that I continue to dangle on them that forces me to not let you go. Where is the rain when I most need it? I want to hide these tears I shed...

To be able to be given a second chance, I would do things so much differently from before. I would have allowed myself to open the doors to my heart and risk all I am for this love to work. What all would have changed between now and then if I asked to be let in? What's really the point of questioning all that could have been when in the end reality will settle in? The passing point had already come and went before I could say a word. How I'm starting to long to be where you are! As numb as I've become, I might end up being better if I were dead.

To think this way is almost sickening. I want to believe that you would want me to live this life to the fullest; cherishing every second. I just can't figure out how I can live when all I ever cherished was all you were. There it is again. Just as those negative thoughts of taking my life come into my mind, the warmth wraps around me… trying to heat these frozen arms. How long can I stand here with tear stained cheeks and red eyes? How long will it take me to realize time cannot go back and actions cannot be reversed? You were so young and worth so much more. To have that life of yours cut short… it seems like this world truly is bitter. No matter which way I look at it, I see no joy to this world anymore. Even if it was hidden deep within the darkest depths of my heart, it was you who made this world of mine worth living through. It was you, Echizen Ryoma, who made me cheerfully smile day to day so carefree. I have seen the changes in me, and I just know you don't like what you see. From the heavens, if you're watching down upon me, shower me with your rays of light. Oh, Echizen Ryoma! Where have I gone wrong in this life? Why did you have to be so naïve in which you couldn't even see how I longed to become closer? My mind has come to its conclusion…

As I stand before your grave with this last letter in my hand, I strike this match and set it to flames. With these ashes flying around, storm clouds begin to form above in the sky. Has my decision angered you? I know I'm not that wise in the end, but this is the final chance. To say goodbye to this cruel world, my mind will not change what it wants. I wonder, where do I manage to find these sorts of things? What is the best means to rid me of this world? One shot to the head. I'll lay upon your grave dead. The rain starts pouring down. Are you crying? Do you pity me now? Dear life of mine, I take this one last gasp of air. This is the end. Bitter as always. For this love to reach you, I have risked it all. To take away everything I am, I give myself to you. My beloved Echizen Ryoma, stop your crying. My body will be filled with warmth once again… once I'm in the heavens wrapping my arms around you…

_Finished._

**NOTE:**** Um? I really have no comment for this… at all. Heh. Maybe you enjoyed this. Maybe you didn't. I… I'll just go now. Thank you for reading.**


End file.
